In the absence of light
by PatheticPiixe
Summary: Story discontinued as i found the idea no longer fits with the true blood story line so the idea will be republished on fictionpress as an original story as this is where my tale has flowed sorry
1. Silence

**Prologue**

My name is Prudence Piixecorne Snicket; I have a twin sister Teresa Essence Snicket. I grew up in England in a little town called Dartmouth, with my mother and father. When I was 4 my father died on the job, his death wasn't heroic just a tragic accident. He worked on the oil rigs at sea and a fire sparked by and electrical problem killed 5 men, and injured many more. When I was about 10 my mother met another gentleman, my padre. When I was 12 he told my mother what he truly was. A Vampire. At this time vampires hadn't came out of the coffin so to speak. So we just thought it was another one of those mythical things that went bump in the night. Now I'm not going to spout all that Fellowship of the Sun rubbish, because Edwin was kind, loyal, loving and he would never hurt or allow another thing to hurt me, my sister or mother.

But about a week before the vampire came "out", we were heading back from Dartmoor where we had spent the 'day'; for mine and Resa's 13th birthday. It was late around 3ish when we were heading back into the car, when I, well I don't know how to explain it. Ever since I was little odd things just tended to happen, if I got angry stuff would blow up or set on fire; sometimes I saw things seconds before they happened. Just the usual insane crap that got the men in white coats chasin' you. So where was I, oh yeah. Well me were in the car heading home when I saw lights coming at us and a horrible smell of burning rubber. I woke up, knowing something terrible was going to happen I quickly took of my seat belt and leaned forward to buckle Resa in. just as the belt clicked the lights and smell of burning tires reached my senses, next thing I know I'm flying out of the windscreen and over the car that hit us landing a foot or so away. As I lied there not able to move a man went towards the car and stabbed a silver stake threw my mothers heart, the earth shattering scream echoed. Leaving silence, a silence I will never forget. As I lied there half dead half alive Edwin sat beside me, he looked so broken. He kept whispering in Latin _"Ohh my angel I have failed you I'm so, so sorry". _As dawn approached he bent down and whispered "Live" and he walked into the first rays of light. I watched the sickening beautiful picture unfold before me. It was like the fall of an angel. Covered in purple and green fire he disappeared from the earth. I prayed he found peace I didn't know if heaven existed but I hoped that my mother, father and padre found peace. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the approaching sirens. I knew then that the life I had, was dead.

The silence unfolded around me, covering me, calming me and set into my soul.

Pure silence.

**So what you think? **

**please review next chapter should be up my tomorrow.**

**Piixe .x**


	2. Live

**Chapter One.**

Awaking from the same nightmare, yet its not a nightmare just a memory. I looked at my clock, 3am. I hate today. Nothing good ever comes from it. It's been 2 years since the car crash and now I'm living in a sickening perfect house in Texas. Why? Well it's where my only relatives live. The Newlin's, yeah the insane people who run Fellowship of the Sun. Steve Newlin was my mother brother. I hate them all, their twisted teaching of the bible, it's disgusting. As I got out of my bed, I thought about how much I had changed. I no longer spoke and if I did only in Latin. I was taller about 5'3 and I was far too skinny. I didn't mean to be under weight but half of what I eat I threw back up, no I'm not bulimic just given up on living. My neon green eyes had dark shadows under them and my naturally pale complexion looked grey. I looked dead but wasn't. My hair had lost its natural golden wave, now just a dirty golden brown mess. Whilst I was lost in thought I had made my way to the bathroom and started the shower, stepping under the hot steamy water as it hit me I gasped. I had lost almost all feeling since that night but my morning shower always made me feel alive. I don't know how long I was in the shower but I could see dawn approaching. I got dressed in my usual attire: long black skirt which fell past my feet and an emerald gypsy top with a green ribbon which tied around my bust.

I brushed the tangles from my hair and tied a silk scarf around to keep it out of my face. Well I managed to waste 3 hours, time to see mother and padre. I walked towards the church to begin my 24 hour moaning process. It may sound odd but I only 1 day a year to grieve, so I sat at the front of the church and watched the sun rise. Happy 15th birthday Piix. I heard the soft footsteps approaching behind me, I daren't look behind me because I knew who would be the only other person here today. "Piixe?" I turned and looked at Resa, even on today she still looked like an angel. Her golden hair looked like a halo, and her skin glowed. Now we were twins so yes we had the same features but whereas I looked dead she looked like one of gods messengers. The only difference was her forest green eyes, which held there own beauty but my electric green eyes where scary, unnatural. "why are you sat here, when you should be training with us the L.O.D.I to exterminate all those evil creatures which killed mom?" she asked as a tear fell from her eye. I couldn't tell her that the reason mom died was because here own father stabbed her through the heart with a silver stake. It would kill her just like I killed him. I instinctively threw up on the floor, whenever I thought about it. I didn't mean to kill him but when I found out I was just so mad, I lost control of my freakish powers and killed him. Ever since then I couldn't think of killing another being I became veggie, and hid further away from humanity. "Ohh m lord" gasped Sarah Newlin "What happened here? Where you sick again Prudence?" I grinded my teeth I hated them all of them, there overly fake happiness and when they only called me Prudence not Piixe which I preferred.

I stood up and walked away from here, I don't know where but just anywhere but here. Away from there sick and twisted religion. Away from there chirpiness. Most of all away from the hate. They hated vamps because of the death of there loved ones yet two of the biggest factoring deaths where the cause of humans. My mothers and Grandfathers. Today was my birthday, the 2 year anniversary of Mothers and Padres death and the year anniversary of Newlins death. Today was never a good day anymore. The happiness of this day lost in the black void of hate. And I figured today would be no different.

My name is Prudence Piixecorne Snicket, and I long for the end of me. I am darkness. Pure hate and evil. Nothing good comes from me, or today.

Live.

Padre has no idea how much I hate that word.

Live.

I gasp from the feeling from the cold metal cutting into my soul.

Live.

The first droplet of blood falls to the floor.

Live.

I go for the second hit.

Live.

They say you bleed to know you're alive. I bleed to release the evil.

Live.

The river has started to flow, and I wish for death.

Live.

If only people truly understood the meaning of that word.

Live.

If only Padre knew how hard it is.

Live.

He died yet expected me to live. Why?

Live.

I feel the pull from the darkness.

LIVE.

The darkness that exists in the absence of light.

_LIVE._

This darkness where no evil can exist.

Peaceful.

Silent.

And full of hope.

Yet entering from the despair.

Live.

Drowning in the hate, and gasping for forgivness.

_Live._


	3. Playing with fire

**A/N **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites, it makes me smile**

**heres chapter 2 and Godric makes his long awaited appearence. **

**Chapter 2**

When I gained consciousness it was dark out. Shit! The lock in I completely forgot, how am I meant to get in now? As I walked towards the church people were fleeing out. Not just people but vampires to. Huh, am I hallucinating?

"_What's going on?_" I asked quietly. The group of vampires stopped, along with a few humans. They stared at me, well the humans did but the vamps were staring at my arm. Fuck I forgot about the cut, It had clotted and the blood had dried. So I did the only thing I could think of and licked it away. Bad idea most of them looked, well turned on. I thought it best to continue to talk "_What's going on? I wouldn't have thought you'd enjoy a lock in here_" as I spoke I locked around to empathise the point. A boy with brown hair stepped forward, he didn't look much older than me. 16, 17 maybe, but his true age you couldn't be sure of.

"_The lock in has been cancelled_" as he said this I sighed, relief flooded threw me. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, I don't have to sit and listen to there madness.

"_Why?_" he asked, obviously confused at my reaction. I don't know why but he made me want to speak. "_You've obviously never had to sit and listen to there madness_" and I turned towards the church and walked back in, feeling his eyes follow me. I walked towards the nearest toilets to clean myself up. I stared into my reflection, my hair had matted from the blood and I now looked worse then death itself. As I left the bathroom, I went in search of my sister.

I stopped when I heard my aunt and uncle arguing. It's odd and proves the whole fake persona. In front of people they're the image of a perfect marriage, but in reality she sleeps around and he likes little boys. "How could you send her to her death? Your own niece?" as she spoke the last part she raised at least 3 octaves. Hang on, send who to their death? Not Resa. "It's for the cause" Steve said.

"When we started the CAUSE, I never thought you'd send a child into a vampire nest with a bomb strapped to her" Sarah screamed back at him. No! No, no, no. she's my little sister, no. I ran in the direction in which I felt her presence. Sometimes being a freak has its advantages. Before no time I was at a fancy house, but I had no time to sight see. "Can I h ha have evv ev every ones attention" Resa was in front of everyone stuttering like a bitch. What have you gotten yourself into? All eyes where on her as she pealed away the trench coat she was wearing to show a bomb chained in silver. I ran forward, it wasn't in slow motion like in all good cheesy action films. It was as if time speed up. I landed on top of Resa pinning her hands above her head. I looked at the bomb and realised how stupid the Fellowship really is. a button with the label 'push to deactivate' was positioned at the side. I pushed it and the explosive vest made a buzzing side and stopped. I collapsed in a heap next to Resa, thanking anything and everything I got here in time. I sat up and saw a big group of angry vampires and terrified humans.

I stood up and bent down to take off the vest from Resa and held it out "_you all might want to take this away from here, I'm not sure if it is safe._" A big Nordic looking guy scoffed "Not sure if it's safe it's explosive and covered in silver. Of course it's not _safe._" Last time I try to be polite. A blond girl walked forward and took it out of my hands and turned towards the vamp that just spoken.

"Hey be nice, Y'all me a big pile of gooey mess if it weren't for her." She said with a thick southern accent. The boy, I'm not sure if it was the best way to refer to him as, because I'm certainly sure he may look like a boy but is old enough to be my great granddad at least. "Eric" he softly spoke, sounding exhorted. The blond Nordic vamp stepped forward with a blanket and I placed the bomb careful not to touch him, inside the blanket. Then he was gone. "Explain" The boy said, with so much authority that I was certain he defiantly wasn't a boy. Resa stood up and walked towards him "Uncle said it was my duty" she spoke so quietly, shifting her feet from side to side. A vampire wearing a black cowboy hat, giving off a horribly scary vibe asked, no more demanded "Who's ya uncle, Human" he spat out the last word as if it left a disgusting after taste in his mouth. Resa was shaking under his gaze, I was screaming inside but not a sound uttered out of my mouth. "St S Ste" She stuttered having problems finding the words until she blurted "STEVENEWLIN" his mouth twitched then a predatory smile spread across his face. "Stan" The authoritive vampire boy said, as he glared at him. "and you child" he asked as she stared at me, willing me to speak but I couldn't. No, wouldn't speak. "Umm sir" Resa started and once again all eyes were on her "She doesn't tend to speak." Again she adverted her eyes to her shoes.

"For the sheriff of this area she will" the vampire called Stan growled. He stared into my eyes with a gaze I just couldn't look away from. Suddenly my head felt as if it was on fire. "Who are you?" he demanded. I fell to my knees as the pain became unbearable.

"ENOUGH" The vampire boy demanded. And just like that the pain was gone, but my vision was still hazy.

"But Godric …" another vampire started, until they were silenced by his glare.

Then in a flash the vampire boy known as Godric, what a beautiful name I thought. Asked "_Who are you?_" I stared deeply into his eyes; they held so much wisdom for one who looked so young.

"I can't hear her, I can here her sister but not her" the blond spoke up again. Of course she couldn't hear me I hadn't spoken. The Nordic vampire called Eric asked her "are you sure?"

"Yes" she replied confidently. I was confused so I willed myself to hear there thoughts. **'She isn't a vampire so why can't I hear her thoughts, she can't not think' **Thought blonde who was known as Sookie. So she can hear thoughts, interesting. Most of the vampires thoughts where the same, kill them they came to kill us. Another vampire called Isabel was thinking of a human she loved who betrayed her. **'She's beautiful, I could get lost in her eyes. Such a colour' **I instinctively blushed at Godrics thoughts and looked away **'Piix we need to leave. I'm so scared, why did I do this?' **Resa was close to tears and scared as hell, Steve Newlin should be terrified how could he. **'Why can't Sookie hear her? Oh Sookie why can't I stop thinking about her? It can't be love, can it?'**

I looked at Eric and nodded, of course it was love. **'Did she just answer my thoughts?' **Again I nodded; I needed something to stop them from drinking us dry.

"Godric, she can hear us." He hissed.

"Eric of course she can hear us everyone can hear us we're not exactly whispering" Huffed Isabel. I smiled at her words, she was obviously unimpressed with him.

"No hear hear us like Sookie" He hissed again, I was sure that if he was still human he would be spitting.

'**What?' **everyone head screamed. I clasped my head to many thoughts at the same time

'**So you can hear vampires' **Thought Sookie. Again I merely nodded my head

"Oh my" she gasped.

"Piixe" whispered Resa in fear of what would happen now.

"Well this certainly changed things" Godric declared. Ohh maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I should have just apologized.

**Awww how mean am i, Next chapter should be up soon if you have any ideas just say if it fits in i'll add them**

**and most importantly REVIEW**

**can't improve if i don't know whats good and whats not**

**Piix .x**


	4. Godric's POV

**This is Chapter 2 in Godric's POV. **

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow, but i wrote this after i wrote chapter one. **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, i hope this satisfys your thirst better than a bottle of true blood O neg.**

**Also everything i have ever writen in _Italics _is latin it's easier than writing in latin and than having to add the translations at the end.**

**Godric's POV**

As I sat in the Churches basement I pondered the meaning of life. Does God frown upon our existence? Should any vampire be allowed to walk on this earth? That's when I heard the cries from the humans who came to 'save' me. As I arrived at where they were I saw the big oaf of a human known as Abe try and force himself on the young female. My fury got the better of me as I ripped him away from her, he tried to beg me. But I silenced him with the snap of his neck. In my opinion men do NOT force themselves upon women. I smelt my childe before I heard him. The young human girl who is called Sookie, I believe she can hear humans thoughts did her dress back up. When she heard Eric she called out "Bill?" such hope in her voice.

"Down here my childe" I didn't need to raise my voice I knew he could hear me. I told him to take the girl and take her out of here and not to shed any blood. I knew he would never disobey me, no matter how blood thirsty his nature is. I returned to the dark corner and waited for my death. I could hear them, surround my childe. What have I done? I thought this would bring peace, not war. As my fellow vampires went to feed off of the humans I knew I needed to stop it. Seeing as it was my mess. **(A/N: the scene inside the church I'm missing out because well I'm lazy XD)**

As we fled from the church I smelt it. Such a sweet sent; it was a mixture between apple, lime and dew drops on a blade of grass. So unique. A young girl around 16 stumbled forward with a bemused look on her face.

"_What's going on?_" she asked quietly. Everyone in the group stopped to stare at her, well I'm sure the humans stared at her but I was staring at the dried blood on her wrist. Humans existence is so short and yet here's a child trying to get to death sooner than needed. She noticed us staring at her arm, then she did the most erotic thing I have ever seen. She licked the blood from her arm leaving the scabby aftermath from the cuts. "_What's going on? I wouldn't have thought you'd enjoy a lock in here_" she spoke again and looked around to empathise her point. I stepped forward only now realising she was speaking in Latin, which is strange of a human child.

"_The lock in has been cancelled_" I replied, seeing as she obviously had no idea of what had occurred tonight. As I said this she sighed, relief flooding over her face. Never in my 2598 **(A/N: don't sue me if it's not his real age i just like being more pacific)** years of existence had I been so confused at a humans actions as I was tonight. I cocked my head to the side and asked "_Why?_" she looked me right in the eye with a small twinkle in her dead eyes.

"_You've obviously never had to sit and listen to there madness_" and she turned towards the church and walked back in. I couldn't help but stare after her. She had dried blood tangled into her hair, making it next to impossible to know her natural colour. Her skin was pale and had a greyish tinge to it. She was unhealthily under weight, with bones sticking out from her almost translucent skin. But what burned itself into my memory was the dead look in her electric green eyes.

I sat in my chair watching humans and vampires alike mingle and offer there joy of me being back. Yet joy was the last thing I was feeling. Those dead eyes haunting me. My childe offered me food but I didn't want to feed from a human, I hadn't feed from a human in almost 100 years. For the monster inside of me was dying. I had grown tired of living, if I could even call it that. What made me feel sick to my bones was the fact I couldn't remember half the faces of innocent lives I had taken. Just there screams and blurred faces haunted me.

"Can I h ha have evv ev every ones attention" A human girl stood in front of us all stuttering in fear. She looked like the girl from before, but she looked more alive. Hatred masked under her emerald eyes. Even with the resemblance I knew this wasn't the same girl. All eyes where on her as she pealed away the trench coat she was wearing to show a bomb chained in silver. A girl ran forward, and landed on top of The other girl with the bomb pinning her hands above her head. She pushed a button and the explosive vest made a buzzing sound and stopped. She collapsed in a heap next to the other girl. As she sat up and looked around, I noticed her as the girl from earlier.

She stood up and bent down to take off the vest from the girl and held it out "_you all might want to take this away from here, I'm not sure if it is safe._" She declared. Eric scoffed

"Not sure if it's safe it's explosive and covered in silver. Of course it's not _safe._" Sookie walked forward and turned towards Eric.

"Hey be nice, Y'all me a big pile of gooey mess if it weren't for her." She said with her thick southern accent. I realised now would be a good time to take charge. "Eric" I said softly. He stepped forward with a blanket and she placed the bomb – careful not to touch him – inside the blanket. Then he was gone. "Explain" I said, with as much authority so everyone was certain who was in charge. The girl stood up and walked towards me "Uncle said it was my duty" she spoke so quietly, shifting her feet from side to side.

"Who's ya uncle, Human" Stan demanded. The poor girl was shaking under his gaze. "St S Ste" She stuttered having problems finding the words under his gaze, until she blurted "STEVENEWLIN" his mouth twitched then a predatory smile spread across his face. "Stan" I said, and glared at him. "and you child" I asked the girl from before, she stared at me, trying to send me a silent message.

"Umm sir" Newlins neice started and once again all eyes were on her "She doesn't tend to speak." She adverted her eyes to her shoes.

"For the sheriff of this area she will" Stan growled. Then he started to glamour her. "Who are you?" he demanded. Then something so unimaginable happened, she collapsed to her knees holding her head in agony; yet still staring into his eyes.

"ENOUGH" I demanded.

"But Godric …" started a youngling, until they were silenced by my glare. I hated it when they seemed to act of there own accord, they seem to forget that there elders MUST be respected. I ran infront of her bending down until I was staring into her beautiful eyes, and asked "_Who are you?_" she stared back into my eyes, but not a sound uttered out of her mouth.

"I can't hear her, I can here her sister but not her" Sookie spoke up again. Eric gazed lovingly at her and asked "are you sure?"

"Yes" she replied confidently. The girl looked confused, then concentrated hard. She stared at Sookie as a understanding look crossed her face. She closed her eyes, as a disgusted look crossed her face. she looked at Isabel and sent her a look of sorrow. She stared back at me and all I could think of was how beautiful her eyes were. She blushed and looked away. Why? She looked at Newlins niece – who looked to be her twin – who looked close to tears and scared as hell.

She looked at Eric and nodded, a confused and terrified look crossed by childes face. He looked intently at her and again she nodded, and a smirk formed over her lips.

"Godric, she can hear us." Eric hissed at me.

"Eric of course she can hear us everyone can hear us we're not exactly whispering" Huffed Isabel. I smiled at her words, seeing as I was thinking the same thing.

"No hear hear us like Sookie" He hissed again.

WHAT? My mind screamed, again she clasped her head in pain. I felt bad for screaming inside my head, knowing I had caused her pain.

Sookie looked at her with a friendly smile. Again the girl nodded her head.

"Oh my" Sookie gasped.

"Piixe" whispered Newlins niece, fear evident in her voice. Steve Newlin was more of a monster then most in this room, if he willingly sent his own flesh and blood to her death.

"Well this certainly changed things" I declared. And the beautiful angel in front of me gasped in fear. Hmmm, Pixie. What a strange name, for an even stranger human.

**Any thought or ideas for upcomming chapters i'd love to hear them**

**and as always review, because i have 8 reviews and lots of hits.**

**can't improve if i don't have feedback**

**Sincerly**

**Piixe .x**


	5. Never tease a Piixe

**A/N: **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but this is my last week of holiday before i have to go back to school. so i have been a very buzy bee getting ready. Yet here is the next chapter, i also want to thank the people who have reviewed my story, and to thoose who havn't if ya don't like any of it tell me. I like critisism it helps me to improve, and prasie lets me know what i'm doing right.**

**So on with the chapter ........  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

**Godric's POV**

I lead the girl towards my study, and walked towards the secret door to my sanctuary. No-one knew about the secret room, but I thought she'd be more comfortable there instead of the boring brown room of my office. "Go make yourself comfortable, I have pressing matters to attend to. Then, we shall talk." I told her, she hesitated before she walked through. I closed the door behind her, just as Eric, Isabel, Stan, Sookie and Newlins niece walked in. "What is your name child?" I asked Newlins niece. Sookie smiled warmly at her, which seemed to encourage the child to speak.

"Teresa Snicket" she said meekly before she added "Sir"

I smiled kindly at the child, hoping to relax her for the continuing questioning. "What about the other girl? Who is she?" I asked.

"My twin, Prudence Snicket. Sir." Teresa answered. Eric stepped forward.

"Why did you call her Pixie, if her name is Prudence?" He questioned her.

"Because she don't like Prudence so she goes by her middle name, which is Piixecorne, but shorten down to Piixe or Piix. Like I don't like Teresa it's to formal so I go by Resa." She babbled back at him. As she realised what she said she blushed.

"So why are you living with your Uncle? Also why did you come to my home with the intention of blowing it up?" I demanded.

"Well Mum was killed by her vampire boyfriend 2 years ago, and so we went to live with our granddad, but then you vamps killed him so Steve got custody and the reason why I came here to blow up your home is because Steve said it was my duty to mum and gramps to get revenge for killing them." She spoke calmly but at the end her voice cracked "You're evil monsters, who deserve to die!" She was crying hysterically and about to be attack by 3 vampires. I raised my hand to stop Eric, Isabel and Stan. Looking at the girl, was pure proof why humans don't like us. As she said we are monsters.

"I'm sorry" I told her. I told my childe to look after her and that if any harm came to her it was his responsibility. Soon my office was empty, I mentally prepared myself for the anger of Piixe.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Piixe's POV**

As the door shut behind me I had to hold back a gasp. The room was so magical. Hollowed out trees made the bookcases that ran up the side of the walls. The carpet was fluffy and a light green; giving the felling of grass under your feet, and the ceiling was a sky blue. Even with no windows, the room seemed so airy if I hadn't have known it was night I'd think I was outside. Situated in the middle of the room was two bean bags. I started to look at the books that's surrounded me. I recognised a few titles but the earliest book here was over 150 years old, first edition of grimm fearie tales. I picked it of the self and emerged myself into the book. I finished the last page, and went to put it back. Sat crossed legged infront of me was Godric with a bemused expression on his face. He stood taking the book out of my hands, then before I could blink he was sat in the same position; without the book. I closed my eyes and saw his life flashing threw my mind. It wasn't like a movie but more like a trailer of someone's life. I kind of felt bad but well if I wasn't suppose to then I wouldn't be able to.

"Miss Snicket?" I was pulled back into reality to a worried looking Godric. Looking at my watched I realised 2 hours had passed. I'd never been out for that long at most 30 minutes. Then again he is a vampire. Godric leaned back and continued to sit, unmoving.

"Would you tell me what you can do?" He asked. Curiosity flowed threw him and into me.

_"Promise NOT to tell another being?" _I asked, because if they knew well I don't want to find out what would happen

"Never and I promise to not use you for any reason, ever." Honesty coated the words like caramel to an apple. I made sure he wasn't lying, I decided he was trustful enough. It sounds paranoid, with my lack of trust; but after seeing the darkest thoughts that go on in everyone's mind it would be pure stupidity to believe everything. Knowing the language he had spoken as a child I thought it best to use so if anyone over heard my confession they wouldn't understand (A/N: It is old Irish Celtic which was widely spoken throughout Europe a few thousand years ago, unfortunately I haven't learnt the language, yet)

"Well I can hear thoughts, all of them. Not just what they are thinking at present but everything they've ever seen, heard, thought, felt, and all the dark secrets that are hidden inside." I waited to see Godric's reaction to this before I decided to continue or not.

**Everything? How can she trust me if she can see the darkest depths of mind? How can she trust anyone? I can understand her not wanting this information to be public, she would be a walking weapon. Yet she's still stood here, why? Ohh no wonder she looks so dead and lifeless. To hear things that people don't wish to hear themselves. I wonder. No she wouldn't. I'm too evil to be near such an pure being. **His thoughts were so confusing to listen to, it was like he was thinking and someone pressed fast forward.

"I can also see the future, but it changes depending on peoples decisions and if I touch someone I can see there death again this changes on the decisions someone makes but occasionally I have seen something that no matter what will happen. I can teleport living and non-livings things where ever I choose. I can create Illusions as well as make you do as I wish using your mind, which I can control; your glamouring could never out beat me, but it does hurt when you use it against me I don't know why. Mainly because I haven't been glamoured that often. I also posses the use of telekinesis and invisibility. I can control the four elements and as long as I know the persons birth name I can sense where they are. My gifts keep adding up and everyday I realise I can do something else with one of my powers or merge it with another power to get a different result. Then every now and then a new one appears. I think that's it, ohh and I can manipulate and feel peoples emotions."

After saying it all out loud I finally realised just how much I can do and if my gifts didn't scare me so much how much more I could do. Godric had leaned forward whilst I spoke and was now inches away from my face. His breath made mental shivers all over my body, if I hadn't learnt how to hide my emotions I would have shivered and goose bumps would have covered my entire body. He turned his head so his cheek was lightly touching mine. Ohh god what is he doing to me? Get control of your body Piix, I mentally scolded myself. "Can you show me what you can do?" He asked, his voice and breath caressing my neck right down to my curling toes.

Hmm? Well I could have fun with this, and teach vampy here not to mess with me. I used my telekinesis to push him against the door. **Your paralyzed, you can't move a single inch.** I spoke threw his mind, controlling it so he believed it to be true. I made myself invisible and teleported his clothes - but not his boxers; folded back on the floor where he was sat. Then as I was inches away from his face I made a strong wave of lust hit him. I watched as his eye's blacked and his boxers were becoming to tight. Once the lust became so unbearable for him I felt my power surge back into me, like an elastic band springing back. As I stumbled from the force Godric was in front of me. I looked at his eyes which were darkened from his own lust and dancing with mischief. Running one finger down my arm he leaned forward, and licked my lips with his tongue. I suppressed a moan as the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach increased. "Impressive" he whispered into my ear and tugged at my ear lobe. If he didn't stop soon this would no longer be PG. I felt his fangs graze across my neck.

Never tease a pixie, it's a dangerous game. I made myself invisible again. The greatest thing about by invisibility is that you can't hear, see, touch or smell me, it's as though I disappear. Now to listen to Godric's thoughts. **Huh, where did she go? I can't smell her, She just disappeared. Ohh she teleported. I wonder where. I hope she comes back. **Well we have a hour and 37 minutes before dawn, I think I'll mess with his mind abit more. Insert evil laugh HERE.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So evil of Piixe.**

**Any ideas tell me**

**ANDDDDDDDD**

**please Review**

**Piix .x  
**


	6. Piixe's world of secrets

**A/N: Bill's maker didn't arrive before the almost bomb attack but afterwards and in my story Bill did sleep with her the only reason he is with Sookie is because the queen ordered him. So he was with Lorene before Sookie, and whilst with Sookie. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sookie's POV**

Everything that has happened today seems so unreal, dream like. Almost got raped, saved Godric, almost got blown up and now sat waiting for Bill. The more I find out about the fellowship of the sun the more I don't like them. Hating for the crimes of one vampire, then sending a child to kill herself. It's immoral; and the last thing God would condone. A young woman around her 20's though it was obvious she was vampire stood infront of me. "Yes?" I asked as I looked at her. She was wearing a tight fitting red strapless dress and red 'fuck me' heels.

"Are you Sookie?" she asked, her words sending shivers down my spine; and not the good kind. I nodded, realising I had suddenly lost my voice. Next thing I knew I was thrown into a wall as the vampire stalked towards me. She gripped my hair and held me up by my throat. Gasping for breath I tried to scream, but again nothing but gasps escaped my mouth. Black dots started to invade my vision. I knew death wasn't far away, and I welcomed it. The pressure from my neck vanished and I fell to the floor gasping. I looked upwards to see Piixe glaring at the vampire, before the darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

**Piixe's POV**

I heard a scream in my mind and all I could think was Resa. I teleported to the scene of the scream to see Sookie pinned against the wall by a female vampire. I used my telekinesis to pull her away and pinned her to the floor. I saw Sookie black out in the corner of my eye, and Eric ran towards her. I looked threw the vampire's mind to find out that Sookie's vampire lover was using her for her powers and I saw red. Bill was teleported next to his maker, I persuaded their minds to stop them from moving. Godric appeared in the hallway as well as other on lookers, human and vampire alike both so nosey. I turned back to Bill.

"So, you make Sookie fall in love with you so you can train her to become your Queens pet? At the same time you continue your sexual relationship with your maker, you make me sick. I have a thing against using people for their gifts. So I wont make this painless." I turned to his maker. "and you find out about Bills relationship with Sookie, and thought it best to kill her? Why not take your rage out on Mr Compton seeing as he was the one in the wrong." I surrounded their non-beating hearts in ice, and put their worst nightmares on repeat in their minds. I turned and walked to the living room where Resa was asleep on the sofa. Sitting beside her I awaited the onslaught of questions.

Eric had Sookie in his arms and told Godric he was retiring. Godric nodded and turned to me.

"What happened to being secretive?" he asks, as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. I shrugged, feeling my eye lids droop. Using so much power is tiring, but I knew that to remain safe I had to erase my little show from everyone's memories. I did so other than Eric, Sookie and Godric decideding it would be better in the long run. I felt myself being lifted and saw Godric looking at me in understanding. I suppose he knew how I remained so secretive now. I looked for Resa to see Isabel carrying her in front of us. Godric laid me down on a bed next to Resa, as I allowed myself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I noticed figures looming over me. I instantly sat up, now wide awake from the adrenaline pumping threw my body.

"Ahh sleeping beauty rises." Cried a chirpy Sookie. "We were getting worried, sleeping for 3 days straight." No wonder my body felt so stiff.

"I suppose you want answers?" I mumbled.

"Piix ya spoke English" Resa jumped forwards landing on me and engulfed me into a huge hug. "Na shit captain Do Dar." I snapped never being one for a morning, well night person. Let's just say I'm not a happy pixie when first awoken.

"Have any of you told anyone else what you remember?" I asked, quickly turning serious.

"Nope" Chirped Sookie. I sighed in relief. "Thank you for savin' me, but umm.." Sookie trailed off.

"Gifts and no problem. I can't stand people using us for our gifts." I smiled warmly at her.

"They weren't exactly people" drawled Eric. Hah after reading his mind he is just a big marshmallow.

"So I suppose I should explain everything, but to get it you have to sit and listen to my life story. Ohh and Resa you should listen the most." I started, waiting for everyone to get comfortable. Resa leaned into me and Eric pulled Sookie onto him, but Godric remained in the corner.

"Well my name is Prudence Piixecorne Snicket; I have a twin sister Teresa Essence Snicket." As I said this I looked at Resa. "I grew up in England in a little town called Dartmouth, with my mother and father. When I was 4 my father died on the job, his death wasn't heroic just a tragic accident. It was around then that I realised I could hear peoples thoughts and if I got mad things would move. When I was about 10 my mother met another gentleman, my padre. He helped me develop my gifts, helping me when they got to painful. You may not realise the consequences having so many powerful gifts are, especially when they're developing. When I was 12 he told my mother what he truly was. A Vampire, I already knew but he asked not to say, scared of my mother rejection. I did as he asked because I knew his love was pure, his mind was proberly the purest I have ever seen. Never had he fed from humans only animals, because at the time vampires hadn't came out of the coffin so there was no TruBlood. But about a week before the vampires came "out", we were heading back from Dartmoor where we had spent the 'day'; for mine and Resa's 13th birthday. It was late around 3ish when we were heading back into the car, when I saw lights coming at us and a horrible smell of burning rubber. I woke up, knowing something terrible was going to happen I quickly took of my seat belt and leaned forward to buckle Resa in. just as the belt clicked the lights and smell of burning tires reached my senses, next thing I know I'm flying out of the windscreen and over the car that hit us landing a foot or so away. As I lied there not able to move a man, who I found out later was my own granddad went towards the car and stabbed a silver stake threw my mothers heart. I wondered why Edwin hadn't done something to stop him, but they had threatened to shoot Resa if he moved. I lied there half dead half alive and Edwin sat beside me, he looked so broken, as dawn approached he walked into the first rays of light." i felt a tear run down my face.

"Then we were shipped to Texas to live with our Granddad. He knew that I knew and he kept me locked up in a basement for a year. No-one knew because he said he sent me to a rehab center to help me recover from the traumatic experience. He raped, abused me and starved me. His mind was the darkest place I have ever been, filled with hate and disgusting fantasy's involving me. On the first anniversary of the car crash, I lost it. My telekinesis tore him apart leaving a bloody mess. So far I still haven't had a full day to mourn, I even missed the funeral. When his body was found next to me a week later they believed it to be a vampire attack. After that I felt so bad I tried to use my powers as little as possible, and became vegetarian because the thought of killing anything made me sick. To this day the mere thought of it makes me ill, so does food. It's why I'm so under weight. If he had known of my gifts I would have been used and abused worse. He would have gotten Resa and blackmailed me like he did to Edwin. I have never told another person, and not because I chose to stop speaking. The reason behind that is another story." An eerie silence fell across the room, bringing me back to that night. I hate the silence, it only brings death. Resa was crying silently into my top, and Sookie had her face buried into Eric's neck. This was complete opposite emotion the two vampires were feeling. Pure rage. If I hadn't already have killed the late Newlin he would certainly be dead by dawn.

"Why?" sobbed Resa. Sookie looked at her with tears flowing down her face.

"Because some people are truly evil." She said with hatred coated words.

"I believe she wondered why I didn't tell her the truth. The answer is I don't know. I thought it was to protect you, yet I filled you with hate. But I think mainly because I didn't want to say it out loud. Then it wouldn't just be a nightmare, but reality" I murmured.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Godric was infront of me in a flash, cupping my chin to look at him. His eye's held such emotion, but at a glance they looked dead and lifless.

"Why?" He breathed at me. As soon as he spoke it was only me and Godric.

"For the hatred you have had to suffer, because of my secrets." I replied, staring at him. Wondering why his touch didn't make me flinch, but melt away. He leaned into my neck and spoke so softly I knew only I could hear. "Never, ever be sorry for that. We created enough fear and hatred of our own accord." As those words left his mouth I felt so light. As if the years of pain and suffering had just disappeared. I knew then that I could finally _live._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**_: _Okay i know this chapter is confussing and if you have anything that needs sorting out so you can be unconfuzzled just tell me and i will try and sort it all out, it's just i had like a major wave of insperation for the story. so i'm going to stop now seeing as i'm just confusing myself more

REVIEW i know you probs have many complaints

Piix .x


End file.
